Tras el velo
by Adriana DS
Summary: La vida sin Sirius se me torna insoportable. Tienes que salir adelante, Remus. Pero...¿cómo?. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer**_: Nada de lo aquí retratado me pertenece, ya que no soy J.K. Rowling. Tened por seguro que si lo fuera estos dos personajillos que salen a continuación habrían tenido más protagonismo.

Bueno, éste es un one-shot sobre Remus y Sirus. Es el punto de vista de Remus tras la muerte de Sirius. ¿Un slash? Podría decirse que sí. Pero es raro. En fin, no voy a revelar nada, mejor que lo leáis. ¡Saludos!

PD: He utilizado los nombres originales de los merodeadores (véase Moony, Prongs, Padfoot...), porque los que pusieron en la traducción española me resultan muy raros (¿Qué es eso de Canuto?).

**Tras el velo**

_Todo es blanco. Blanco y neblinoso, con un humo que serpentea entre mis pies. Avanzo casi a tientas, pues a pesar de la claridad, yo apenas veo. Nunca imaginé que la muerte fuera así. El velo que ondeaba en el Departamento de Misterios presagiaba algo mucho más oscuro y tétrico, pero cuando lo he traspasado para seguirle, me he visto invadido por una súbita paz. Sin embargo, ahora no lo veo. ¿Dónde está? Quiero verle. Lo necesito. _

_Continúo con mi avance, sin descanso. Aunque más que dar pasos parezco flotar entre todo aquél mar de nubes. Entrecierro los ojos para aumentar mi visibilidad, y distingo un punto negro entre toda aquella blancura. Me acerco, presuroso. Algo me dice que es él. Y lo es. Está tendido suavemente sobre el suelo lechoso. Los ojos cerrados, las manos sobre el pecho y una sonrisa diluida en el rostro, aún después de muerto. No hay signos de sufrimiento._

_Me agacho con lentitud, con miedo a que con mis bruscos movimientos pueda desestabilizar la paz que allí se respira. Poco a poco acerco mi rostro al suyo. Le observo. Parece más joven, más feliz que en vida. No puedo ver sus ojos grises, pero es como si me estuvieran traspasando. Deposito mis labios temblorosos en los suyos, en un roce suave, agradable. Él no me corresponde, es imposible que lo haga. Sirius Black está muerto._

Me despierto de golpe. Un sudor frío me recorre la espalda y mi corazón, latiendo con violencia, parece luchar para liberarse de su cárcel de piel y costillas. Ya no hay paredes blancas e impolutas, ni se respira paz. Ahora toda la pequeña habitación en la que duermo se me viene encima, ahogándome, recordándome que, si lo anterior ha sido un sueño, esto es una pesadilla.

Sigo tumbado en la cama, boca arriba. Soy incapaz de moverme, mis músculos están como paralizados y sólo alcanzo a llevarme una mano a los labios. Allí donde habían estado los de Sirius.

_Deposito mis labios temblorosos en los suyos, en un roce suave, agradable. Él no me corresponde, es imposible que lo haga. Sirius Black está muerto._

La imagen se proyecta en mi cabeza de nuevo, como un golpe doloroso en las sienes. Esa es la palabra, pues durante los últimos cinco meses despertar ha sido doloroso. Cuando lo hago, me recuerdo a mí mismo que todavía sigo aquí, vivo, sin poder remediarlo.

Nunca me ha gustado levantarme, es el espacio en el que los sueños se esfuman por completo y te das de bruces con la realidad. Admiro a aquellos que pueden saltar de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara y dar buenos días al mundo, ya un sol brille en el cielo o éste esté anegado por la lluvia. Sirius era de esos. Algunas mañanas me daban ganas de pegarle, él parecía tan feliz, a pesar de todo. A veces se lo decía. Él se limitaba a reírse y me revolvía el pelo, para después ir a decirle a James que saliera del baño de una _maldita _vez o a Peter que cuando bajara a desayunar no se comiera todos los pasteles.

Finalmente me incorporo y deposito mis pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de baldosas. La luz mortecina entra por la ventana, está amaneciendo. Tomo mi ducha habitual, como un autómata, dejando que el agua recorra mi cuerpo pero sin sentirla. No se si está hirviendo o helada, no me importa. Por las mañanas me lleva un tiempo prepararme, pero no tiene nada que ver con la estética. Es una manera más de retrasar el momento de salir a la calle. Necesito un tiempo para construir al Remus que todo el mundo espera encontrarse. No puedo quedarme en esa habitación de por vida, como un ermitaño, aunque lo desee. Sirius nunca habría hecho eso.

Cuando termino de vestirme, a veces incluso de afeitarme y dar unos últimos toques a mi pelo entrecano, sé muy bien cuál es mi papel. Miro de reojo el único espejo del cuarto, colgado de manera precaria con unos clavos, casi a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Contemplo mi reflejo. Hace años que lo hago, pero últimamente no me fijo demasiado en su aspecto. Sé de sobra cuál es.

Mis ojos castaños se encuentran con los de mi homónimo, y parecen encerrar una frase: _Sólo tienes que pasar el maldito día._

Sé que puede sonar un poco melodramático, pero, por otra parte, tengo el corazón destrozado.

Salgo al desangelado pasillo. A esas horas del alba no hay nadie, ni siquiera la chica de la limpieza que a veces me despierta dando toquecitos en la puerta. En la calle apenas unos transeúntes pasean. La mayoría portan maletines y caminan deprisa, sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie. Me dirijo, como todos los días, a la cafetería de la esquina. No es cara, y me conocen, aunque en estos últimos meses he deseado que nadie me hable. Depositan enfrente de mí un café humeante, negro y amargo. No lo endulzo con nada.

Observo a mi alrededor: Hay dos chicos jóvenes próximos a la ventana, portando mochilas y carpetas. El sueño está pintado en sus caras tersas, pero ríen a carcajadas.

_-¡Eh, Padfoot!.- rugo yo cuando Sirius toma de mi plato la última tostada y se la mete en la boca. Él se limita a sonreír con la boca llena y se encoge de hombros._

_-Tienes más en la fuente.- razona Peter, que parece minúsculo en su silla._

_-Ya lo sé. Pero me gusta fastidiar al lobito.- me guiña un ojo y sigue masticando el desayuno robado. James no se da cuenta de nada, está demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza de Lily. _

_Sirius sigue comiendo con premura. Pareciera que todos los días son la última cena, pero eso no hace estragos en su cuerpo. Perfecto. Desvío los ojos para no seguir fantaseando y me concentro en mi plato, ahora vacío. Levanto la vista, Sirius ha cogido el último trozo de bacon. Me sonríe maliciosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, retándome. Me abalanzo sobre él y comenzamos una lucha absurda. Me mete el codo en el ojo, yo la pierna en su abdomen. Peter nos observa con hastío. Siempre igual. Sirius siempre me reta, y yo caigo como un tonto. Pero quiero tocarle, jugar con él, que me revuelva el pelo y me guiñe el ojo todas las veces que quiera._

Siento como si me muriera, como si me ahogara. No puedo respirar. Mi pecho se contrae de súbito, y parece que me están dando mil latigazos, uno detrás de otro. Llevo la mano al lugar dolorido y me aferro la camisa con brusquedad, tratando de recuperarme. El camarero me mira desde el otro lado de la barra, con una mueca de preocupación, y me pregunta si estoy bien. _Sí, sí. No se preocupe. _

Apoyo mis codos en la madera e inspiro hondo, tratando de que el aire llegue a mis pulmones correctamente. Cierro los ojos, me evado por un instante. La cafetería y el bullicio quedan lejos.

_Veo a Harry gritar con desesperación, viendo como su padrino desaparece tras el velo. La risa estridente de Bellatrix llega a mis oídos, y deseo ahogarla con mis propias manos. Aquella mujer está loca, desquiciada. Pero trato de mantener la compostura, por Harry. Él está desesperado, noto cómo unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, sé que está sediento de venganza._

_Todo se desvanece y paso a la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place. La casa parece más vacía y sombría que nunca. Toda la Orden está allí reunida, mirando al suelo, sin decir nada. Nadie puede decir nada en esos momentos. Deseo marcharme de allí, esconderme. Pero no puedo. Tengo que ser responsable y aguantar._

_Todo se desvanece de nuevo, y estoy en mi pequeña y destartalada habitación. Miro hacia la derecha: Tonks está allí. Su pelo luce ahora castaño y sin vida, y me mira con aquellos ojos grandes y acuados. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y la encierro entre mis brazos. La aprieto fuerte, a lo mejor la hago daño, pero ella no se aparta. Por primera vez en el día dejo que las lágrimas broten, y los gritos, y los lamentos. Tonks también llora, pero me consuela. Me besa en las mejillas, me acaricia el pelo, y me quedó dormido en su regazo._

-¡Remus! ¡Ey!

Abro los ojos y la veo allí. Su pelo es rosa, siempre me fijo en él. Es tan cambiante que me alegra el día. Un poco aturdido aún, la sonrío y la saludo. Ella se sienta a mi lado y pide café y un bollo.

_Estoy hambrienta_, me dice, risueña.

Quisiera poder ser una mejor compañía. Reír con ella y ser feliz. Pero no puedo. Me resulta imposible y me maldigo por ello. No sé si la quiero, tal vez sí, pero todo es demasiado. No me veo capaz de hacerla feliz, no me merece. Ella parece notarlo, como tantos otros días, y su radiante mueca se va apagando poco a poco. Su pelo va abandonando su chillón color y se torna castaño. Me habla, me pregunta, se queja. Pero no puedo atender a su conversación, mi mente está muy lejos de allí. Me disculpo, pago la cuenta por los dos y me voy, diciéndola que luego la veo en Grimmauld Place. Cuando salgo por la puerta, no me giro para ver su expresión. Ya me la puedo imaginar.

Pasan los días, las semanas. Tengo más trabajo que nunca, y cumplo con él, pero no siento nada. Sólo dolor. Un dolor que nunca se va, y que, empiezo a pensar, nunca se irá.

Una tarde me pongo a vagar por la casa de los Black. Ignoro los gritos de Walburga al pasar por delante de su cuadro y entro en la antigua habitación de Sirius. Decenas de pósters cuelgan por las paredes. Motos, chicas con escasa ropa, y fotos. Me acerco hasta la pared de enfrente, donde unos personajes se mueven. Me reconozco, mucho más joven y feliz que ahora. Sirius está a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, pero no mira a la cámara...

_-¡Eh, Padfoot! ¿Quieres concentrarte? Os estoy haciendo una foto.- exclama James, que está enfrente y a unos metros de nosotros. Sirius gira la cabeza y sonríe._

_-Joder, tío. Avisa. Mira qué pelos llevo.- refunfuña y se pasa los dedos por el flequillo, aunque sin dejar de agarrarme con el otro brazo. Todos reímos, sabiendo que Sirius no lo dice en serio. Él siempre está perfecto, y lo sabe. Le gusta saberlo._

_-Bueno, sonreíd amiguitos.- bromea James y coloca su ojo detrás de la cámara. Pero Sirius vuelve a estar distraído._

_-¿Se puede saber qué miras?.- pregunto, soltándome de su agarre. Él me sonríe, y el sol se refleja en sus pupilas grises, arranca destellos de su pelo. De nuevo se pasa los dedos por él, desordenándoselo pero incluso dejándolo mejor que antes. ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Por qué todo lo que se haga le queda bien?._

_-¿Habéis visto a esa tía?.- pregunta señalando con la cabeza a una muchacha rubia que porta el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Es guapa, muy del estilo de Sirius._

_-¿Y a qué esperas?.- le anima James, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Siempre se están picando. Estoy seguro de que salen con todas esas chicas sólo para comparar después._

_-Tienes toda la razón, Prongs.- Sirius se coloca el cuello de la camisa.- Nos vemos luego.- nos dirige un último guiño y se aleja en pos de su nueva conquista._

Salgo de la fotografía. Más cansado, más viejo, más ojeroso. Estoy en la habitación de Sirius, aquella que nunca visité cuando eramos jóvenes. Ahora está vacía, pero el espíritu de mi amigo puede sentirse en cada rincón. Las paredes reflejan todo lo que él era. Alegría, rebeldía, diversión. Y sus amigos. Siempre.

Sigo observando la foto por un rato más. Nunca le pregunté a Sirius qué pasó al final con esa chica, aunque podía imaginármelo. En realidad, nunca le preguntaba por sus conquistas, aquello era más del estilo de James. Yo prefería escuchar en silencio, llamándome cobarde interiormente por no decirle todo lo que sentía a la cara. No se si soy homosexual, no lo creo. Nunca me han gustado los hombres, sólo Sirius. Me he enamorado de la persona, y dudo que pueda dejar de hacerlo nunca. A pesar de Tonks o de quien sea.

Eso no lo sabe nadie. Nunca me había arriesgado a decírselo a él. No quería perderle como amigo, a pesar de tener que tragarme mis sentimientos cada vez que alardeaba de tal o cual chica. Me daba igual. Prefería tenerle cerca aún en silencio.

Pienso en arrancar la foto de la pared y guardármela en el bolsillo, pero sé que un potente hechizo me lo impediría. No importa, allí está bien. Es su sitio.

Bajo al salón, impregnado por el olor de la deliciosa comida que Molly está preparando. Están casi todos allí, esperando a llenar sus estómagos y largarse de nuevo a trabajar. Me dejó caer en el sofá, restregándome los ojos y preparándome para una charla más sobre las estrategias a llevar a cabo ese día. Estoy cansado, pero agradezco estar ocupado en algo. Eso me impide pensar, al menos durante unas horas.

Esas horas pasan, más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Llego de nuevo a Grimmauld Place, pero el cuartel está vacío. Todos se han ido a dormir a sus casas, aunque a algunos les toca patrullar, pero a mi no. Al menos no en la calle, pero me quedo en la casa de los Black para vigilar.

Tonks insiste en acompañarme, no quiere dejarme solo, me ve triste. Sí. Estoy triste, pero eso no es algo raro en los últimos meses. Le ruego que no con delicadeza, quiero estar solo. Ella insiste un poco más, como siempre, pero finalmente accede y se marcha. Triste también.

Voy al salón y enciendo la chimenea. Aquella casa parece estar siempre fría. El fuego caldea un poco el ambiente, pero no demasiado. Mi estómago ruge de hambre, mas no me siento con fuerzas para ir a la cocina y prepararme algo, así que me quedo sentado. Saco un libro de literatura _muggle._ Me gusta, me encanta. Me hace evadirme de todo.

_-¿Qué lees?.- me pregunta Sirius desde la puerta. Porta una bandeja con cuatro sándwiches, su especialidad. O más bien lo único que sabe cocinar medianamente bien. Aquella noche ceno con él, como tantas otras. Ninguno de los dos queremos quedarnos solos, con la diferencia de que él no tiene más remedio que estar allí encerrado. En aquella casa a la que nunca consideró suya._

_Le muestro la tapa del libro, que reza "El ser y la nada", de Sartre._

_-Oh no, esa basura deprimente otra vez.- murmura Sirius arqueando las cejas y depositando la bandeja sobre la mesita central. No le hago caso. Se tumba cuan largo es en el sillón y saca una revista._

_-¿Y qué compleja obra de ficción estás leyendo tú?.- pregunto._

_Él sonríe de medio lado y me muestra una revista de motos muggles. _

_-No pongas esa cara de suficiencia.- me dice, aún con una sonrisa. Cierra la revista y la arroja de cualquier manera a la mesa, donde está la cena preparada. Yo sigo enfrascado en mi lectura, hasta que su voz me interrumpe._

_-Se me ha olvidado el vino. Te toca ir a buscarlo._

_-¿Me toca ir a buscarlo?.- repongo, levantando una ceja.- ¿Y quién ha establecido ese sistema de turnos?_

_-Estoy demasiado viejo para levantarme.- argumenta._

_-Estás viejo para lo que quieres.- me apeo del sillón y le tiro el libro al estómago, aunque sin demasiada fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos traigo una botella de vino tinto entre mis manos._

_-Muy sofisticado para unos simples sándwiches.- digo mirando la pobre cena._

_-Me temo que no he sacado las habilidades culinarias de Molly, Moony.- Sirus se incorpora y coge un bocadillo._

Ya han pasado dos años desde su muerte. He reconducido mi vida. Quiero a Tonks y a mi hijo, más que a nada en el mundo. Pero nunca olvido.

Ahora estoy muriendo, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo. Me encuentro en punto entre la muerte y la consciencia, mientras la batalla sigue desarrollándose a mi alrededor. Mi vida pasa ante mí como una película. Es algo que siempre se ha dicho, y es cierto. Pienso en todo lo que dejo atrás, eso es lo que más me duele. No veré a Teddy crecer, pero si todo eso acaba de una vez, estará en buenas manos. Giro la cabeza con lentitud y veo a Tonks a pocos metros de mi. Ella también agoniza, y me mira. A pesar de todo, se me ilumina la cara al verla. Sé que ella sufre tanto como yo, pero no tiene miedo. Nunca ha sido una cobarde. Estiro el brazo e intento atrapar su mano, pero apenas rozo sus dedos. Todo se va desvaneciendo, la luz, el ruido, la gente... ya no veo nada.

Me invade una sensación de paz que nunca he experimentado antes. Quiero quedarme allí para siempre, estoy cómodo. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, no veo la necesidad de abrirlos hasta que siento una presión sobre mis labios. Es un contacto suave, cálido. Me quedo quieto hasta que vuelvo a notar el aire alrededor de mi boca. Entonces le veo. Sirius está muy cerca de mi rostro, dándome ese beso que tantos años llevo esperando. Yo no le correspondo, es imposible que lo haga. Remus Lupin está muerto. Ahora los dos lo estamos, juntos.


End file.
